The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to storage replication. Replicating stored data allows for consistency among multiple resources such as storage devices. Various types of storage replication sessions exist. Active replication may replicate data at each host each time a user request is processed. Passive replication may replicate data at each host after one host processes the user request.